Two Side
by Blackdaeight
Summary: Jinyoung mendapati dirinya terbangun disebuah tempat asing, nan gelap. tanpa bisa mengingat apapun, seorang lelaki dengan tatapan tajam pun datang dan menklaim kepemilikan atas dirinya. "Kau.. tau aku? Kenapa aku tak bisa ingat apapun?" - "Cukup ingat apa yang akan kita lewati malam ini.." Park Jinyoung , Im Jaebum a.k Jb. and others! JJProject Fanfict! Bnior Couple.
1. Prolog

**KallenPark Present**

Two Side

JJProject fanfict [Bnior Couple]

Romance

Rated M [For mature content]

I just own the storyline

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **YAOI FANFICTION, BOYS LOVE SIDE**_

 _ **YADONG, MESUM, ETC**_

 _ **GA JELAS, TYPO SEJAUH MATA MEMANDANG**_

 _ **OOC-PENISTAAN KARAKTER/G**_

 _ **GA SUKA? BACK/EXIT/MENJAUH SAJA**_

 _ **GA TERIMA BASH**_

 _ **BACA, REVIEW!**_

 _ **BACA, GA REVIEW? JAMBAN SANA**_

 _ **FAV/FOLLOW TANPA REVIEW? KE BIANGNYA JAMBAN SEKALIAN.**_

Aku ingatkan sekali lagi, follow/fav tanpa review itu songong-gak sopan.

Tanpa banyak ngemeng/basa basi basu lagi

Here we go!

.

.

Kedua mata itu membuka berkat sebuah suara yang menyentak tubuhnya. Kemudian mengerjap pelan guna menjernihkan penglihatannya. Ia mendudukkan diri, dan menyadari hanya hitam yang ia lihat sejauh matanya menerawang. Gelap, dan sunyi. _'Dimana ini?'_ pikirannya terus bertanya, sedang usahanya untuk mengingat sesuatu menjadi terasa sulit. Kepalanya terasa pening, seperti habis dihantam batu besar.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara itu membuatnya menoleh cepat. "Siapa?" ia semakin merapatkan dirinya pada sesuatu-headboard-dibelakangnya. Jujur ia tak mengerti kenapa bisa setakut ini. tapi-hey! Bagaimana bisa ia tak takut jika terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini? terbangun di sebuah tempat, gelap dan sunyi dengan keadaan tak bisa mengingat apapun. bahkan siapa dirinya saja ia tak bisa mengingatnya. Haruskah ia berteriak atau menangis ketakutan sekarang?

Seseorang yang datang itu semakin mendekat. Terbukti dengan kasur yang ditempatinya bergerak karna beban yang bertambah, dan merangkak mendekatinya.

"Jinyoung- _ie_ " sebuah tangan menyapu lembut kulit wajahnya. Membuat lelaki yang dipanggil _'Jinyoung'_ itu diam. Bingung harus berbuat apa.

"S-siapa.. yang kau panggil Jinyoung?" nafasnya mulai tersengal, saat jemari itu beralih menuju leher telanjangnya. Menari-nari kecil disana, membuat bulu kuduk Jinyoung meremang.

"Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung-itu namamu"

"Kau.. tau aku? Kenapa aku tak bisa ingat apapun?" Jjinyoung beralih menatapnya. Meski kegelapan menyamarkan wajah pria dihadapannya, namun ia bisa melihat sorot tajam bola mata itu. kilatan yang mampu menjebaknya, membuat Jinyoung terpaku.

"Lupakan soal mengingat siapa dirimu-"

' _Apa?'_

"-Cukup ingat apa yang akan kita lewati malam ini. dan semuanya akan berakhir begitu menyenangkan" pria itu semakin mendekat. Jinyoung bisa merasakan sapuan hangat nafas pria itu diatas wajahnya.

"Apa? Apa kau-mpptthh" suara Jinyoung hilang di telan kerongkongannya sendiri. Sepersekian detik saat bibir itu mendarat diatas bibirnya, detik itu juga tubuhnya seakan lumpuh. Hanya bersentuhan di awal, namun berubah menjadi begitu menuntut di setiap lumatannya. Pria itu terus menekan Jinyoung, mengajaknya untuk menikmati pergulatan mereka bersama. Ragu-ragu bibir Jinyoung mulai bergerak.

"Mhh-mpptthh" jinyoung mencengkram pundak itu. tersentak saat tangan dingin itu membelai lembut setiap inci tubuh telanjangnya.

Pergulatan mereka berakhir begitu sang dominan memutuskan kontak diantara keduanya. Meski begitu jinyoung tau, kegiatan mereka tak akan benar-benar selesai sampai tahap ini. terbukti dengan nafas pendek yang diambilnya, tubuhnya terasa panas begitu siap untuk pria yang kini berada diatasnya. Pria misterius yang telah mengambil alih tubuhnya, serta mungkin saja bersama hatinya. Ya, jinyoung tau menolak pun percuma. Sekuat apapun ia ingin menyudahinya, atau merasa dirinya juga seorang pria yang ditakdirkan menjadi seorang dominan namun apa daya, raganya tak sejalan dengan apa yang jinyoung pikirkan. Dan disaat Jinyoung merasakan dengan jelas sesuatu milik pria itu memasukinya, menjadi awal dari dunianya yang baru. Hidup sebagai seorang pemuda yang bahkan tak mengingat siapa dirinya, tapi ia akan terus ingat siapa pria brengsek yang telah menculiknya bahkan memberi sebuah pengalaman baru yang tak kan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

.

To Be Continue

Or

Del?

J to the J

JJProject fanfict! Akhirnya berani di post meski baru prolog wkwk XD

Ada yang minat sama kelanjutannya?

Silahkan di _**Review!**_


	2. Chapter 1

Blackrabbit8 Present

Two side

JJProject fanfict [Bnior Couple]

Romance-selebihnya tentukan sendiri-

Rated M [For Mature content]

I just own the storyline

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **YAOI FANFICT, BOYS LOVE AREA**_

 _ **YADONG, MESUM, ETC**_

 _ **GA JELAS, TYPO BERTEBARAN, OOC-PENISTAAN KARAKTER**_

 _ **GA SUKA BACK/EXIT/MENJAUH JUSEYOOO**_

 _ **GA TERIMA BASH**_

 _ **BACA? REVIEW!**_

 _ **BACA, GA REVIEW? JAMBAN JUSEYOO**_

 _ **FAV/FOLLOW TANPA REVIEW? KEBIANGNYA JAMBAN SAJA SANA ;)**_

Aku ingatkan, fav/follow tanpa review itu ga sopan! Songong!

Tanpa banyak ngemeng lagi/?

 _ **Two side chapter1**_

Here we go!

.

.

 _Hentikan, ku mohon! Kau menyakitiku orang asing. Aku tak mengenalmu!_

"Hah-"

 **Namaku Jb, dan aku bukan orang asing. Aku pemilikmu mulai detik ini**

"T-tidak, itu bukan aku!"

 _Kembalikan ingatanku, Jb!_

 **kau tak perlu itu. kau hanya perlu.. aku!**

 _ **-Pip pip pip pip**_

"Haah-apa.. yang barusan itu?" Jaebum terbangun karna er-mimpi aneh dan suara alarm paginya. Ia menggeleng cepat guna menyingkar putih di pandangannya. _Uh_ , refleks ia memegangi kepala sendiri saat terasa agak nyeri. Sepertinya ia habis terantuk sesuatu di bagian itu.

"Astaga! Sejak kapan aku tidur di sini?" Kagetnya begitu menyadari bahwa ia terbangun dalam keadaan ter-agak mengenaskan dilantai. Catat, di lantai yang hanya beralaskan selembar karpet bulu! Agak miris memang tapi nyatanya memang itu yang terjadi dipaginya kali ini.

Berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Jaebum bangkit dan bingung saat merasa sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada dirinya. Seperti.. susah menjelaskannya tapi terasa jelas tubuhnya terasa pegal seperti sehabis melakukan olahraga berat.

Jaebum berdiri tegak dan kaget bukan kepalang saat menemukan fakta mengejutkan lainnya yang ternyata adalah dia-terbangun-dalam-keadaan- _half naked_. Demi tujuh lautan! sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Dan, adakah yang lebih menyentaknya lebih dari ini?

 _ **Kring-**_

"Oh?" Syukurlah ternyata itu hanya suara dering ponselnya. Beruntung.. tak ada yang lebih buruk dari menemukan tubuhmu dalam keadaan berantakan, bukan?

 _ **Kring-pip**_

Di tempelkannya ponsel miliknya ke sebelah telinga, dan suara seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya mulai terdengar.

" _ **Dimana kau?"**_

Jaebum berdehem, sebelum memulai kalimat pertamanya. "Aku.. er-aku baru bangun. Ada apa, _hyung_?"

Terdengar decakan dari ujung sambungan. Jaebum hanya bisa terkekeh geli saat membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi _hyung_ -nya begitu mendengar bahwa saat ini, Jaebum dalam keadaan paling tak siap untuk bekerja-dalam keadaan baru bangun dari tidurnya.

" _ **Dasar bocah menyusahkan. Bersiap dan segera temui aku di kantor. Siapkan presentasi terbaikmu, dan aku akan pertimbangkan untuk promosimu bulan ini"**_

Apa? Apa yang baru saja hyung-nya katakan?

Presentasi?

Promosi?

Jadi itu artinya jika Jaebum sukses dengan materi presentasinya kali ini, bisa dipastikan ia akan mendapatkan promosi untuk pertama kalinya. Oh bagus, betapa menyenangkannya kabar yang datang ditengah kekacauan pagi ini.

' _Ini.. bukan mimpi kan? Promosi, dengan usahaku sendiri!'_

" _ **Yha! Bocah malas, apa kau mendengarku?!"**_ Suara tak sabaran di sambungan telepon mengagetkannya.

"Ya? Ah ya maaf _hyung_ , aku dengar"

" _ **Ku tunggu wajah menyebalkanmu dikantor dalam 30 menit. Jika tidak, katakan selamat tinggal pada promosi mu itu. Aku lebih sudi memberikan jabatan itu pada orang yang menghargai seberapa waktu di tiap detiknya"**_

 _ **Pip**_

Menyebalkan, _hyung_ -nya dan sifat diktatornya itu. _Cih_ , beruntung Chansung adalah atasannya langsung, jika bukan..

Jika bukan..

ah lupakan

Lebih baik Jaebum bersiap mandi dan segera berangkat untuk promosi yang sedang menantinya. Ia merampas cepat handuknya di lemari dan hampir saja melompat ke depan pintu kamar mandi. Sampai saat Jaebum membuka lebar pintu bercat putih itu dan apa yang di temukannya kemudian nyaris membuat jantungnya melompat dari tubuhnya.

 _ **Deg**_

Tidak, tidak mungkin! Wajah itu.. anak itu.. dia yang ada di mimpi anehnya semalam! Ya Jaebum yakin dan tak pernah meragukan kekampuan mengingatnya yang akurat. Jaebum mendekat perlahan berusaha tak membuat anak yang terpejam di dalam _bathtub_ nya itu terbangun. Entah tertidur atau tak sadarkan diri, Jaebum pun belum yakin. Yang jelas ia tak mau menyentak anak lelaki itu.

"Anak ini.."

Manis, begitu polos. Itulah yang terlintas pertama kali dipikirannya saat meneliti wajah anak lelaki itu dari dekat. Hanya berbalut kemeja putih polos yang agak kebesaran dan-tunggu, kemeja itu tampak familiar. Seperti kemeja miliknya Jaebum. Oh pantas saja dia terbangun dengan keadaan tanpa mengenakan busana bagian atas.

Kancing kemeja yang dipasang berantakan membuat Jaebum terusik untuk memasangkannya dengan benar. Jari-jarinya perlahan bergerak ke arah kancing paling atas kemeja itu. membukanya lalu memasangkan seperti yang seharusnya. Tiba saat Jaebum sampai dikancing urutan ketiga, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang-er agak rancu. Bercak kemerahan menodai kulit putih susu anak manis ini. _'Astaga! Siapa orang bodoh yang telah mencemari anak ini?'_ Pikirnya merutuk. Bercak kemerahan-yang Jaebum tau jelas apa itu, terlihat dari bagian tulang selangkanya hingga ke bagian belakang telingganya.

"Oh dasar pria mesum gila!" Hardiknya entah pada siapa.

Kesalahannya berteriak spontan di depan anak yang tertidur pulas ini. kedua mata di balik kelopak yang tertutup itu bergerak gelisah, tanda lelapnya terusik oleh sesuatu. Jaebum merasa bersalah telah meneriaki si manis. Lebih baik dia segera pergi dan mandi di tempat lain. Jaebum harap Junho _hyung_ –tetangganya, masih berada di apartement nya saat ini.

Jaebum membawa dirinya bangkit dan merasakan pergelangan tangannya tertahan oleh sesuatu-atau seseorang. Ia telusuri tangan yang memegangnya itu sampai ke wajah si manis yang sebeumnya tertidur. Kedua mata itu terbuka seutuhnya, menampilkan sepeasang netra sebening tetesan air. Indah, memerangkap Jaebum untuk beberapa saat hanya untuk memandangi bola hitam di dalamnya.

Jaebum cepat melirik bibir ranum si manis yang menunjukkan pergerakan. Perlahan terbuka dan menyebutkan sebuah nama.

Sebuah nama yang seketika saja menyentak Jaebum.

Anak itu, menyebut sebuah nama yang Jaebum harap tak pernah ia dengar lagi namanya di dunia. Nama seorang pria brengsek yang selalu membayang bahkan sampai mengacaukan hidupnya.

Si manis ini berucap..

"Jb. Kau.. benar Jb, kan?"

.

(to be continue)

.

My note:

Hallooowwwww! adakah yang masih ingat sama epep ini? -_-

Aku rasa ga perlu banyak ngemeng deh kayaknya, malu bgt udah update lama Cuma dikit pula T.T mian aku potong sampe disini, soalnya takut kebanyakan dan kalian eneg bacanya kkk. Alasanku lama postingnya biar sekalian posting bareng inside of me dan karna kesibukan dan.. karna banyak hutang epepku yg lagi dalam usaha buat diselesaikan. Mood sangat mempengaruhi bagaimana aku berhadapan dengan dan itu hah-sudahlah/?

Anyway, thanks buat kalian yang udah review part sebelumnya, oh aku sangat terharu, serius T.T dan aku balesin di pm ya X) yang review ga pake akun, mian ga aku bales tapi aku bacain kok, sekali lagi terimakasih~ yang review ga pake akun, nanti aku balesin mulai chapter depan :D

So, ada yang sudah bisa menebak jalan ceritanya? Apa, bagaimana? Penasaran kah? ;) tuangkan unek-unek kalian tentang chapter ini di kolom _**REVIEW**_ XD


	3. Chapter 3

Blackdaeight Present

Two Side

GOT7 fanfict [JJP a.k Bnior couple]

Romance, Drama

Rated M [For Mature Content]

 **WARNING !**

YAOI FANFICT, BOYS LOVE AREA

GA JELAS, TYPO ALWEYS EVERYWHERE, OOC-PENISTAAN KARAKTER

GA SUKA YA JANGAN BACA AMPE ABIS YA *GA

Two Side

Here we go!

.

.

Park jinyoung-atau siapapun nama yang diberikan oleh pria yang mondar mandir tak karuan dihadapannya ini, masih tak bergeming. sembari asik menikmati sarapan seadanya, kedua mata Jinyoung masih setia mengawasi pria di hadapannya. Meski cuma semangkuk sereal coklat dan segelas susu, namun menu di pagi pertamanya berada ditempat asing tak patut Jinyoung lewatkan. Lapar! Lambungnya terasa perih, tubuhnya pun pegal. Tenaganya terkuras habis sampai ke titik penghabisan. Jinyoung terus menyendok serealnya ke mulut, sembari sesekali bergumam tak jelas mencibir pria-yang sekali lagi, masih setia melakukan kegiatan yang dilakukannya sejak 15 menit lalu.

"Jadi,, sebenarnya siapa yang kehilangan ingatannya? Dasar pria aneh" Cibirnya. Jaebum yang merasa tersindir oleh cibiran bocah asing itu pun mendadak berhenti.

"ya! Ya! Ya! Apa katamu barusan? Hilang ingatan? Haish-ya! Harusnya aku yang berhak mencibirmu. Bagaimana bisa kau-disini, tanpa busana dan.. pakaianku! Arg!" Jaebum mengoceh sembari menjambak kecil rambut hitamnya. Oh betapa naas dan berantakannya rambut pria itu sekarang. Berlainan dengan keadaan Jaebum yang-sungguh, kondisinya lebih mengerikan dibanding keadaan seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa, Jinyoung dengan santai menyuap sesendok sereal terakhir dari mangkuk sarapannya. Tak mendapati susu yang menjadi teman makan paginya, Jinyoung bangkit menuju lemari es dan membuka pintunya dengan perlahan. Wajahnya berbinar begitu menemukan sebotol susu segar terakhir diantara botol _beer._ _'_ _Dasar pria kesepian_ _'_ piker Jinyoung polos. Isi lemari pendingin pria emosional itu begitu mengenaskan, hampir sama dengan kondisinya pagi ini.

"Hey, kau tak bisa seenaknya mengambil isi lemari pendingin seseorang" Jaebum menutup kasar pintu lemari pendingin yang tak tertutup rapat oleh Jinyoung.

"Aku cuma butuh makanan. Berusaha mengingat dan perbuatanmu semalam sungguh sangat menguras tenagaku" Suara Jinyoung melemah. Diletakkannya kembali botol susu itu ke meja kecil tempatnya menghabiskan sarapan. Jinyoung pun meraih kembali kursinya. Sesekali terdengar ringisan kesakitan saat bokongnya bersentuhan dengan dudukan kursi. Oh apa yang telah pria gila itu lakukan, selain membuatnya larut dalam kenikmatan nampaknya juga membuatnya tersiksa pada akhirnya. Jinyoung hanya bisa berharap semoga kesadaran pria didepannya itu terus ada bersama dirinya. Lelaki manis itu tak mau tersiksa untuk kesekian kalinya karna sosok lain dari pria itu.

Sosok lain..

Jinyoung bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana bisa pria setampan jaebum ini memiliki sisi mengerikan seperti yang sosok itu akui bernama JB?

Merasa ocehannya semakin tak berguna, dan tak membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya, Jaebum menyerah. Ia mengambil tempat dihadapan lelaki manis itu, Jaebum terdiam. Mencoba memasang wajah bersahabat dan seramah mungkin, berharap Jinyoung dihadapannya ini bisa mengingat sesuatu yang dapat membantunya keluar dari kegilaan. Atau membantu keduanya kembali kekehidupan normal mereka. Jaebum hanya bisa berharap.

"jadi.. Jin-young?" sapa Jaebum dengan keraguan. Jinyoung yang sebelumnya menunguk dalam pun mulai menaruh perhatian pada jaebum.

Aapa kau marah padaku?"

Batin Jaebum mencelos. Tatapan Jinyoung yang begitu polos menunjukkan berbagai macam perasaan dari dalam lelaki kecil itu. Jaebum sontak menutup kedua matanya dalam. _'Oh sial, sial, sial!'_ umpatnya. Setan terkutuk macam apa yang mendiami dirinya hingga dengan tega menodai lelaki malang tak bersalah seperti Jinyoung? Di buangnya nafas kasar, Jaebum menyeka wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Mencoba tenang menghadapi keadaan.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya.. haah-entahlah, aku hanya marah karna tak mengerti keadaan ini. Semuanya begitu tiba-tiba! Aku masih merasa kehidupan normalku hingga semua gelap dan terjadi begitu saja"

Keduanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jinyoung masih sibuk memandangi ujung kemeja kebesaran milik Jaebum yang dikenakannya. Sedang Jaebum tengah berfikir keras berusaha mengisi kepalanya dengan ingatan yang entah kemana saat dirinya.. bukan lagi dirinya.

"sejujurnya.." Jinyoung mulai buka suara. "Aku.. memang tak bisa mengingat apapun. Aku merasa akan tumbuh menjadi orang yang berbeda dari diriku dimasa lalu. Tapi, sejak aku kehilangan ingatanku.." Jinyoung menjeda sejenak kalimatnya, dan itu semakin menarik minat Jaebum untuk memperhatikannya.

"Tapi aku merasa-ah tidak, aku yakin sekali dengan apa yang kulihat"

"Yang kau lihat?" Jaebum semakin penasaran dengan kalimay Jinyoung yang terdengar berputar-putar.

Jinyoung menutup mata. Menarik nafas dalam sebelum ia benar-benar mengutarakan apa yang diyakininya.

"Aku.. kau, jatuh cinta padaku"

"A-apa?" Terkejut mendengar pernyataan lelaki kecil itu, Jaebum memijat pelan pelipisnya yang mendadak berdenyut. Ah, gila! Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki. Ingat, Jaebum bukan seorang _gay_!

"Bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Tidak, bukan kau yang sebenarnya Jaebum- _ssi_ " Jinyoung bangkit dan mengitari meja yang menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dan Jaebum. Jaebum memutar tubuhnya begitu Jinyoung sampai dihadapannya. Tatapan Jinyoung berganti menjadi bara api yang entah kenapa Jaebum sendiri pun enggan mematikannya. Jinyoung menangkap kedua pipi Jaebum di tangan lembutnya. Kedua pandang netra mereka kini bertemu. Keduanya menyelami dalam dan gelapnya tatapan masing-masing. Lelaki manis itu semakin memperkecil jarak diantara keduanya. Jaebum seperti tersihir, begitu takjub dengan iris kelam itu hingga tak bergutik sedikit pun.

"Tapi kamu, JB..-"

"-Kau.. mencintaiku kan?"

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE !

My Note :

Haft -_- ga tau diri banget ngetik Cuma segini banyak X( myane readers-nim, sebenarnya chapter ini udah ku bikin panjuang, Cuma aku takut malah terlalu banyak dan membuat kalian bosan/krik. Jadi kuputuskan *lagi-lagi, memotong adegannya sampai disini.. chapter depan berpotensi *ekhem X3

Ripiiuuwwwwww dari kalian selalu kubaca, meski belum ku balas hingga dekit ini tapi tenang, riview kalian sangat berpengaruh untuk kelanjutan setiap epep buatanku :' review kalian lah yang membuatku selalu ingin kembali menulis ff lagi.

Jadi, bisakah aku melihat review dari lagian lagi?


	4. Chapter 4

Two Side

GOT7 fanfict [JJP a.k Bnior couple]

Romance, drama, etc.

Rated M [For Mature Content]

WARNING!

YAOI FANFICT, BOYS LOVE AREA

GA JELAS, TYPO EVERYWHERE, OOC-PENISTAAN KARAKTER

ADA PENDATANG BARU, AWAS GALAU *GA

TANPA BA BI BU BE BO LAGI

Here we go!

.

.

Meski pun Jaebum berhasil mengenakan seragam kerjanya, nyatanya tak mampu menarik niatnya untuk menampakkan wajah di kantor. Tidak pada gedung yang hampir 3 tahun ini selalu ia datangi setiap harinya untuk menunjukkan pembuktian pada keluarganya, maupun pada hyung yang sekaligus menjadi atasannya di kantor-Chansung. Yap, pria yang sejak pagi namanya terpampang dipaggilan masuk layar ponselnya. Sampai detik ini pun, Jaebum masih mendapati makian serta kutukan melalui pesan masuk dari hyung tersayangnya itu. Ingin sekali jaebum mengutuk Chansung, sekali saja-sungguh! atau biarkan pria itu kehilangan ponselnya , supaya Chansung tak bisa menggangu jaebum hanya untuk seharian ini. Jaebum terlau lelah dengan kejutan yang hampir membuat pria berusia seperapat abad itu kehilangan jantungnya. Nyaris kehilangan.

Rasanya Jaebum harus menenangkan diri disuatu tempat. Entah kemana, sekedar menghilangkan kepenatan. Kembali ke rumah orangtuanya bukan pilihan. Akan sangat merepotkan jika Jaebum mendapat introgasi dadakan karna tak menghadiri satu-satunya kesempatan untuk promosi jabatannya. Ouh, membayangkan wajah kedua orangtuanya sambil memasang ekspresi kekecewaan malah membuat Jaebum semakin kehilangan pikiran.

"Ouh yang benar saja! Ah sial! Kenapa otakku tak bisa memikirkan sesuatu!" Gerutunya sembari menjambak kasar rambut hitamnya. Menjadikannya kusut tak peraturan. Bagus, Jaebum membuat penampilannya terlihat seperti-seorang karyawan-yang baru saja-dipecat-dari-pekerjaannya-beberapa menit lalu. Menyedihkan.

Jaebum melihat waktu di layar ponselnya. Tak terasa sudah menjelang siang hari, dan ia sendiri belum punya tujuan. Haruskah ia mengisi pperut kosongnya terlebih dulu? Seingatnya ia tak sempat mengisi perutnya sepagian ini. Lagi pula porsi terakhir kotak serealnya telah habis dilahap jinyoung. "Ah, sepertinya aku harus belanja untuk makan malam" Desahnya. Mau tak mau Jaebum harus mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk menghidupi dua pria dalam satu rumah. Mengingat Jinyoung yang secara tak langsung menjadi tanggungannya mulai saat ini. Meski bukan keinginannya, tapi terdamparnya Jinyoung secara tiba-tiba di tempatnya menjadi bagian dari kesalahannya juga.

.

.

"Tidak, bukan kamu yang sebenarnya Jaebum- _ssi_ _-"_

"-Tapi kamu, JB.. kau mencintaiku kan?"

Ucapan Jinyoung pagi tadi kembali terngiang, cepat Jaebum pun berfikir. Teringat jelas tatapan Jinyoung tadi pagi di netranya, lelaki itu begitu yakin bahwa JB tertarik padanya. Yang menjadi pertanyaan Jaebum adalah.. apa tujuan JB membawa Jinyoung ke hidupnya? ke rumahnya? Apakah semata karna JB ingin menguasainya atas cinta semata? Dan.. bagaimana bisa mereka berdua bertemu? Apa yang menyebabkan Jinyoung kehilangan ingatannya? Dan.. bla bla bla..

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar. Semua tanda tanya itu butuh jawaban. Dan Jaebum pun yakin, hanya Jinyoung yang bisa membantunya menyelesaikan semua keanehan ini. Terlebih lagi, entah datang dari mana perasaan kuat yang mengatakan bahwa Jinyoung bisa menjadi menghubung antara dirinya dengan sosok lain yang mendiami tubuhnya itu. Jaebum harus membebaskan diri, sebelum ia semakin mati kendali karna JB yang memegang kuasa atas dirinya.

Tidak, itu tak boleh terjadi. Dan untuk memulai pertempuran dengan sesuatu didalam dirinya itu, yang harus Jaebum lakukan adalah- _ **BRUK!**_

" _Akhh!"_

-Membersihkan kekacauan yang Jaebum timbulkan karna melamun disepanjang trotoar. Ia cepat tersadar karna ringisan spontan seseorang.

"Maaf, maafkan aku" Jaebum cepat membungkuk guna mengumpulkan beberapa benda milik lelaki berseragam sekolah menengah itu. Sepertinya seraam itu milik sekolah putra disekitar sini.

"Permen?" Jaebum heran dengan benda yang berserakan dari tempatnya itu. Permen? Untuk apa anak lelaki seumurannya membawa permen dan makanan manis sebanyak itu? Di hilangkannya cepat pikiran ingin tau itu. Ia harus segera membereskannya. Bagaimanapun juga, sebuah kelalaian hingga Jaebum menyebabkan seseorang terjatuh seperti lelaki didepannya ini.

"Maaf, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jaebum merangkul lelaki kurus itu. Tubuhnya terbilang tinggi untuk ukuran pelajar, serta wajahnya terlihat asing, seperti bukan berasal dari Korea.

Lelaki itu kini berdiri seutuhnya, dengan seluruh permen yang akhirnya berhasil terkumpul kembali didalam _paper bag_ yang ia bawa. "Aku baik, terimakasih" Ia pun tersenyum pada Jaebum dan membungkuk singkat.

"Tak perlu, bagaimana pun juga.. itu salahku menabrakmu" Jaebum mengibas kecil kedua tangannya. Seujujurnya Jaebum penasaran dengan makanan manis yang di bawanya sebanyak itu. "Ehm, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Lelaki berseragam itu mengangguk pelan.

"Untuk apa kau membawa makanan manis sebanyak itu? Apa kau membawanya untuk kekasihmu? Apa kau hendak ke sekolah? Karna setauku, jam pelajaran sudah dimulai beberapa jam lalu"

"..."

Menyadari ia lebih seperti polisi yang mengintrogasi dari pada seorang yang bertanya, Jaebum pun berusaha memperbaiki ucapannya.

"Ah, maaf aku terlalu banyak bertanya. Abaikan saja pertanyaanku tadi. Kau boleh tak menjawabnya"

Lelaki berseragam itu mengibas tangannya, sungguh ia tak keberatan menjawab pertanyaan pria asing yang baru bertemu dengannya itu. "Tidak apa Tuan, kau bisa bertanya sesukamu, dan aku tak keberatan menjawabnya" Ia tertawa kecil. "Aku membawa ini untuk seseorang.. yang ku harap bisa bertemu dengannya dihari pertamaku belajar, hari ini" Lanjutnya dengan jelas.

Ahh, dugaan Jaebum hampir benar. Membawanya untuk seseorang? Apa untuk kekasihnya? Dan.. tunggu, bukankah sekolah itu khusus untuk pelajar putra seperti pemikiran jaebum sebelumnya? Apa anak ini.. seorang _gay_?

"Yhaa.. bagaimana bisa kau-" Jaebum terdengar frustasi dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Seharian itu kepalanya terisi banyak sekali pertanyaan seperti isi lembar soal ujian sejarah. Lelaki itu pun heran dengan sikap pria yang terbilang cukup tampan dihadapannya ini. _'_ _A_ _pa tuan ini penderita bipolar?'_ Batinnya.

"Tuan, apa kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau butuh secangkir kopi.. hm atau semacamnya. Sepertinya bagus untuk menenangkan pikiran. Apa kau mau?"

Seperti anak kecil ini paham benar keadaan Jaebum, dan ajakan darinya tak terdengar buruk. Jaebum memang membutuhkan secangkur kopi, tapi apa tak masalah pergi bersama seorang siswa di jam pelajaran seperti ini? Dan hari ini seharusnya menjadi penting, karna ia akan belajar disekolah baru untuk pertama kalinya! Terlebih, sepertinya dia seorang murid pertukaran. Jaebum sedikit kagum mendengar bahasa koreanya yang begitu fasih untuk takaran 'pelajar asing'.

"Ahh, tidak. Aku bisa membelinya sendiri seperjalanan pulang. Terimakasih, tapi-bukankah ini hari pertamamu belajar? Hey! Harusnya kau tak melewatkannya" Jaebum mengacak kecil puncak kepala bersurai kepirangan itu.

"Pft-tidak apa Tuan, aku bisa-"

"BAMBAM!"

Seruan seorang pria berasal dari balik punggung jaebum mengagetkan keduanya. Mendengar pria itu meneriakan sebuah nama, lelaki berseragam itu terhentak. Jaebum bisa menangkap kepanikan dari rautnya. _'apa dia guru dari sekolah barunya?'_

"Kau melewatkan hari pertamamu" Pria yang meneriaki siswa itu kini berdiri diantara mereka. Tatapan dingin ia tujukan pada si pirang. Ketampanannya serta raut tak bersenyum itu membuat aura aneh seakan menguar dari sosoknya. Entah kenapa Jaebum seperti tak asing dengan aura dingin pria ini.

"M-maaf, aku mencari ini untuk mong- _ie hyung_.." lirihnya sembari menunjukkan _paperbag_ yang ia bawa pada pria dingin itu.

Pria itu hanya mengangguk sekilas dan menatap Jaebum. Tanpa sepatah kata yang keluar, pria itu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan mereka. Lelaki yang dipanggil Bambam itu bergidik bahu. "Maafkan sikapnya Tuan, dia memang seperti itu" Kemudian Bambam berpamitan pada Jaebum untuk segera menyusul sosok yang mengabaikannya. "Aku harap kita bertemu lagi, Tuan. aku berhutang secangkir kopi padamu!" setelah berpamitan Bambam berlari kecil guna mengejar langkah pria tampan yang baru saja menjemputnya.

Meninggalkan Jaebum dengan tatapan herannya, masih mengarah pada kedua orang yang semakin menjauh. Ah-hari yang berat. Dirinya tak percaya bisa bertemu dengan orang unik seperti mereka dihari yang menakjubkan ini. Hingga dirinya hampir lupa mengisi perut kosongnya dan belanja beberapa keperluan untuknya dan Jinyoung.

Langit semakin gelap, seiring langkah jaebum menuju suatu tempat. Embusan angin yang sedikit mencurigakan serta bau basah khas hujan mulai terasa, pertanda guyuran itu semakin siap untuk mengguyur bumi tempatnya berpijak.

Keramaian pun semakin ramai, kala hujan datang. Tetesan air ramai itu membubarkan sederetan manusia yang memenuhi sekitaran jalan. Banyak pula yang berlarian menghindari hujan, dan ada pula yang mendiami pelataran toko terdekat supaya tak kebasahan.

Sama seperti beberapa orang yang memilih bermandikan air hujan, Jaebum tak lagi memperdulikan kondiri tubuhnya. Biarlah, toh ia tidak sedang membawa berkas penting atau semacamnya. Hanya ponsel dan dompet disaku belakangnya yang sudah dipastikan kedua benda itu tak akan bisa ia gunakan kelak. Keadaan tak mengizinkannya pergi ke supermarket terdekat, dan meninggalkan Jinyoung sendirian di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini bukan lah pilihan. Jaebum memutuskan mengambil arah terdekat menuju rumah.

.

.

Menyegarkan tubuh dengan air hangat merupakan pilihan tepat ditengah cuaca dingin akibat hujan. Masih berkalungkan sehelai handuk disekitaran pinggulnya hingga menutupi paha, Jinyoung menelusuri lemari pakaian sederhana milik sang empunya rumah. Yang ia temukan hanya.. tumpukan kemeja, pakaian kerja, dan beberapa jas yang biasa Jaebum gunakan untuk menghadiri acara resmi. Hah-apakah pria ini tidak suka pakaian santai, atau-hidupnya terlalu membosankan? Jinyoung mendesah.. tak mungkin kan ia meminjam pakaian formal milik Jaebum untuk pergi tidur malam ini.

"Ah.. menyebalkan jika harus bertelanjang ria hingga pria itu kembali" Cepat berfikir, Jinyoung mengambil handuk bersih lainnya. Tak buruk menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya dengan handuk. Lagi-lagi Jinyoung harus menunggu, dan parahnya dengan keadaan hampir tak berbusana dengan layak.

"Nah.. begini lebih baik" Jinyoung memeluk erat dirinya. Masih dengan berbalutkan handuk, lelaki manis itu hendak melakukan sesuatu di dapur milik Jaebum, hingga suara bell apartement bergaya minimalis itu berbunyi memenuhi segala penjuru. Oh, apa Jaebum sudah kembali?

Cepat Jinyoung meraih pintu dan membukanya hingga seorang pria asing dengan cengiran lebarnya sambil membawa bungkusan ditangannya pun memenuhi penglihatan Jinyoung.

"Siapa?" kekecewaan sedikit tersirat, sebersit Jinyoung berharap bahwa itu Jaebum.

"Hai, aku tinggal dibalik pintu sebelah sana" Pria itu menunjuk pintu dibelakangnya. "Aku Junho"

Jinyoung merubah mimik wajahnya. "H-hai"

"Jaebum menelponku, dan dia memintaku membawakanmu beberapa baju untuk sementara. Dia.. sedang dalam perjalanan. Hujan diluar cukup deras, dan ku pikir itu menghambatnya. Pesan saja beberapa makanan, dan masukan kedalam tagihannya. Pesan saja yang mahal, anak itu terlalu gila bekerja, hingga tak punya waktu untuk menghabiskan uangnya hahaha" Junho terbahak karna ucapannya sendiri. Junho bahkan lupa untuk memberikan pakaian yang dibawanya pada Jinyoung. Melihat lelaki itu terpaku padanya yang sibuk menertawakan Jaebum membuat Junho kikuk. Ia berdehem untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"Ah.. begitu. Terimakasih Junho- _ssi_ " Jinyoung menerima bungkusan dari Junho.

"Tak perlu sungkan, kau bisa menemuiku jika membutuhkan sesuatu. Aku senang bisa membantu saudara jauh dari tetanggaku yang satu itu. Kau perlu tau, Jaebum itu sudah seperti adikku. Dan aku harap kau bisa memperlakukanku seperti Jaebum kepadaku. Aku akan akan sangat senang untuk itu"

Seketika Jinyoung merasakan hangat dibagian hatinya. Entah kenapa meski tertimpa situasi mengerikan dan membingungkan seperti yang dialaminya, toh Jinyoung-atau siapapun namanya dimasa lalu, masih bisa dikelilingi oleh orang-orang baik. Junho maupun Jaebum, ia merasa bahwa mereka adalah penyelamatnya untuk hari pertamanya tinggal ditempat asing.

"Lebih baik kau segera masuk dan gunakan itu. Dasar bodoh, bagaimana bisa kau menginap di tempat saudaramu yang tak mengenal fashion itu tanpa membawa sehelai pakaian pun? Kau seperti buronan yang melarikan diri"

Jinyoung merunduk beberapa detik dan kembali mendongak menatap Junho. Oh bodoh, ia lupa masih mengenakan handuk untuk membalut tubuhnya. "E-eh, b-baiklah Junho- _ssi_ , aku permisi dulu. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk ini" Jinyoung baru saja hendak menutup pintu-

" _Hyung-"_

" _Nee?"_

Junho menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebelum kembali ke pintu apartement tempatnya tinggal. "Panggil saja aku _hyung_.. Junho _hyung_ " Sosok dengan senyum khas nya itu benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu dihadapan Jinyoung.

.

.

Tak terasa jam sudah menuju pukul 7 malam. Jinyoung kini telah berpakaian dengan layak, namun Jaebum tetap saja belum kembali. Pemuda manis itu sedikit khawatir, ah-mulai khawatir. Seingatnya Jaebum pergi tanpa membawa payung atau sekedar mengenakan jaket pun tidak. Malam semakin menunjukkan gelapnya, hujan pun tak kalah serta. Keduanya beradu membuat Seoul semakin larut dan cuaca dingin menusuk tulang pun merebak.

"Shh.. lapar" Rintihnya. Lambungnya kosong sejak terakhir kali ia memasukan sereal pagi ini. Haruskah Jinyoung memesan makanan seperti yang Junho sarankan? Terkesan kurang etis jika Jinyoung memesan makanan tanpa sang pemilik rumah. Tapi, saran itu terdengan lumayan ketimbang ia harus keluar rumah untuk sekedar mengganjal lapar. Uang tak punya barang se- _won_ pun, lagi pula ia tak tau sandi kunci rumah ini. Tak lucu rasanhya ia terjebak diluar hingga Jaebum-yang entah kapan, kembali.

Lambungnya semakin menuntut untuk dimanjakan. Tak ingin membuat lambungnya sakit kelak, Jinyoung pergi mendapatkan sebotol air untuk mengisi kekosongan. Di bukanya lemari pendingin dan menemukan beberapa botol air mineral serta beberapa buah kaleng _beer_. Tanpa berfikir diraihnya cepat botol air mineral itu dan menenggaknya rakus.

 _ **Pip-pip-pip-pip ceklek**_

Pintu terdengar terbuka cepat setelah suara tombol-tombol yang ditekan cepat. Ah, Jaebum akhirnya datang. Jinyoung ingin segera menyambut kepulangan Jaebum, tapi setelah ia menenggak habis minumannya. Masih tersisa setengah botol ukuran sedang dan ia rasa jaebum tak begitu keberatan dengan sambutannya yang sedikit terlambat.

Kedua tangan itu menjulur dari celah pinggang Jinyoung. Jalinannya bertemu tepat di depan perut ratanya. Jinyoung tersentak, hampir saja menyemburkan apa yang baru ia teguk. Sihir apa yang tiba-tiba ia terima, hingga menoleh pada sang pemilik tangan pun rasanya Jinyoung tak sanggup.

Tengkuknya mendapati terpaan nafas hangat, hingga mendirikan kuduknya seketika. Pundak sebelah kirinya dihinggapi seseorang, dan tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang seiring tangan yang masih setia di perutnya itu mengambil alih.

"Aku kembali.." Terdengar dalam. Suara yang tak asing, meski baru semalaman ini menggaungi pendengaran Jinyoung.

"Aku pulang.."

Tak mendapat penolakan, ia mulai memainkan perannya sebagai dominan. Membawa deru nafasnya menyesap wangi yang ia rindukan, dan seakan candu entah sejak kapan ia pun mulai mengakuinya. Menjelah kulit putih itu lambat, menikmati sesuatu tak harus dengan nafsu yang memburu bukan? Sang dominan merasa tinggi merasakan pergerakan dari si manis dikungkungannya. Tanpa sadar jinyoung memperbolehkan sosok itu menikmati mainannya.

"Aku merindukanmu.."

Kini bibirnya mengecup ringan namun bertubi. Jinyoung pun sekuat tenaga menjaga kewarasannya meski ia tak sedikitpun melakukan perlawanan. Yang ia lakukan hanya diam, dan menerima perlakuan memabukkan yang semakin gencar JB berikan. Lagi-lagi tak memberikan perlawanan, JB semakin merasa diatas segalanya.

Jinyoung merasakan ceruk lehernya mulai basah lantaran jilatan dari organ lunak pria itu. Kemudian memekik spontan karna hisapan kuat pada kulit bagian sana.

"Haa-aah~"

Lenguhan yang terbebas itu semakin menyemangati JB mengerjai 'miliknya' itu. Tak ingin membuang waktu, tangan kekar itu mengangkat Jinyoung hingga kaki-kaki mungil itu mengatung dari lantai dapur tempat mereka-hampir, berbuat tak senonoh. Langkah besar ditempa JB, dengan Jinyoung yang hanya bisa pasrah digendongannya. Pria yang kepalang dilingkupi nafsu itu membanting Jinyoung ke atas kasur begitu saja sesampainya mereka di kamar tidur Jaebum, saksi bisu perbuatan mereka yang sepertinya akan terulang lagi malam ini, seperti malam sebelumnya.

Jinyoung yang terhempas dengan posisi telungkup pun memberanikan diri memutar tubuhnya. Kini kedua sejoli itu benar-benar berhadapan. Jinyoung menengadah ke arah 'pemiliknya', sedang sang penguasa menatapnya dengan api yang mampu membakar dinginnya malam.

JB merendahkan tubuhnya, meraih pipi mulus yang terasa dingin ditelapaknya itu lembut. Ibu jarinya bermain disana, menarik netra Jinyoung untuk berhadapan dengan miliknya. Begitu polos, tak tergambar sesuatu yang menakutkan disana. Jinyoung yakin ia mulai gila, ia berani mendekat, meraih bibir yang terkatup rapat itu untuk bercumbu dengannya. Saling membalas, melumat memanjakan pasangannya, hanya lumatan lembut nan singkat. Tautan itu terlepas saat dirasa cukup. Jarak keduanya kini sedekat nadi. Hingga Jinyoung pun bisa merasakan Nafas JB memburu diatas wajahnya.

To Be Continue

my note :

hai hai!

Terlambat lagi ya? Ngaret bgt updatenya ya? dan Cuma segini pula X(

Well, maafkan aku atas ke tidak teraturan dan ketidak jelasan soal ff ini, amupun beberapa judul buatanku yang sampai saat ini masih ada yg belum di update. Aku meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk itu.

Disini aku mau memberikan klarifikasi, yang mana sebenarnya aku cukup kaget dan bingung, dan cukup membuatku tak tenang dan nyaris membuat moodku untuk melanjutkan judul ini kandas. Aku tak bermaksud mengeluh, aku Cuma mau meberikan penjelasan, jadi ku minta pengertian kalian.

Untuk beberapa komen/? Atau review dari chapter 1, banyak yang menyebutkan alur disini mirip sama salah satu drama koriya/? Berjudul 'kill me heal me'. Dan ada beberapa yang men'cap ff ku ini mirip drama koreya itu. Baiklah, ini penjelasanku:

Sejujurnya aku memang suka nonton drama koriya/?, tapi aku gak update drama-drama terbaru di jamannya/? Maksudku, aku ga nonton drama yang lagi booming di waktu tertentu. Hanya tau beberapa judulnya, dan selebihnya aku gak tonton. Hanya beberapa yg bikin aku tertarik yang pasti aku cari untuk dinikmati. Memang saat 'kill me heal me' sangat heboh karna beberapa orang terdekatku mengikuti dramanya aku sempat tertarik. Cuma mendengar jajaran pemerannya, malah membuatku tak tertarik dengan drama itu. Aku tipikal orang yang pemilih, dalam menikmati sebuah film/drama tergantung dari pemeran utama dan alur tentunya.

Dan alasan aku tak-belum, mencantumkan disclaimer karna aku tak ingin menghancurkan kejutan di awal. Aku membuat prolog judul ini karna terinspirasi anime berjudul 'elfen lied'. Kalau aku cantumkan di awal, pastilah untuk yang tau animenya bisa menebak bagaimana alurnya. Memang aku berencana mencantumkan keterangan di chapter 3.

Dan yang selanjutnya, review entahlah aku cukup kecewa dengan jumlah reviewku yang sangat sangat tak berbanding dengan viewers. Seingatku selama hampir setahun kemarin tak update malah membuat reviewers ku bertambah. Ada apa teman? Ada yang salahkah denganku? Apa kalian marah karna aku 'menelantarkan' ceritaku disini? Apa lebih baik aku menghapus akunku di ffn ini? *lebay aku mulai berfikir untuk pindah lapak. Antara wordpress? Atau wattpad? Entahlah, wattpad terlalu rumit. Aku tak mau dibilang mengemis review, aku Cuma mau dihargai. Timbal balik yang selalu ku katakana, ingat? Dan semua itu tergantung kalian, guys. Ingin membuatku bertahan disini atau dengan terpaksa aku menghapus akun ffnku

Baiklah ku rasa cukup sampai disini bacotanku yang sangat tak penting ini. Semoga kalian tak sakit mata setelah membaca cuap cuapku XD

Review lagi ya kawan~

Ps : follow ig ku daeight_


End file.
